


PERSONA Cross

by Marina Leigh Saryn (MarinaSaryn)



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaSaryn/pseuds/Marina%20Leigh%20Saryn
Summary: What if the events of Persona 3-5 all took place in the same year, at the same school? Starring Kotone Shiomi, female protagonist of Persona 3 Portable.
Kudos: 1





	1. New Days

"So you really didn't see anything weird last night, Shiomi-san?"

The new transfer student adjusted her hair pins and looked over at Yukari Takeba, her new dorm-mate. They were on their way to the first day at Shujin Academy. Her last-minute move out here to the Yaso-Todai Bay had taken a lot out of her, and she was still a bit tired.

"Quit it - just call me Kotone, okay? I don't think I saw much at all outside of my dreams."

Before Yukari could respond, a light brown-haired youth with a bicycle waved in their direction. "Oh, Yukari-chan! It's nice to see you - and I haven't met your friend," he said earnestly.

"Hey, Hanamura-kun," said Yukari, sounding a lot less enthusiastic. "This is Shiomi-san."

"Kotone," she said. "Are you a friend of Yukari's?"

She sighed. "Not exactly, but Yosuke here is still better to run into than Stupei..."

"Hey!" Yosuke protested. "Am I supposed to like that comparison?"

"No comment," said Yukari. "Come on, Shi... Uh, Kotone-chan." She picked up the pace to get ahead of Yosuke. Kotone waved apologetically, unsure of what to make of that exchange, but clearly there was no time to overthink it.

Yukari lead Kotone through the school gates and up the stairs. It was kind of an imposing building, but once they got inside, it looked a lot like any other high school. "Since you're a new transfer, you should probably get over to the faculty office," Yukari explained. "I'm going to check the homeroom assignments first, though."

Kotone stayed with her. Maybe she could get a few insights on what to expect.

"Oh, good news," Yukari said. "We're in the same class, 2-E. Oh, but Yosuke is in there too... And - ugh - Ryuji Sakamoto."

Though Yukari had seemed to have strong opinions on a couple of other people already, the derision in her voice when she said Ryuji's name was even stronger. "What's so bad about Sakamoto?" said Kotone.

"He's trouble," said Yukari. "We'd better stay away if we know what's good for us."

Kotone shrugged. She wasn't sure if she should let herself get lumped in with Yukari and her judgments so soon, but she would definitely keep an eye out. "Well, I guess I'll see you soon," she said. "I'd better get to the faculty office now."

After getting a bit of direction from Yukari, she made her way to the office. There were three teachers waiting outside, along with a very serious-looking young man with all gray hair. He was talking to a shorter woman in a sweater, while the more put-together female teacher was discussing something with the man, who looked ready for a sporting competition.

The man stopped and turned to Kotone with a grin. "Looks like your student's here, Toriumi-san."

"Kotone Shiomi, yes?" said the woman. "You're in my class, 2-E. I hope your transfer to Shujin is going well."

Kotone nodded, not sure what else to say.

"Well," said the shorter woman, "It doesn't look like Amamiya is coming on time. I should have expected that from a delinquent... Anyway, we should get going, Narukami."

She and the gray-haired boy left. The man said, "I think I saw him walking with Sakamoto earlier. Looks like a bad crowd is forming already..." There was that name again, Sakamoto. So even the teachers thought that.

The man continued, "Well, if my student isn't coming, I might as well escort you two to class, just in case. I'm Coach Kamoshida. Maybe you heard of me before you got here?"

Kotone shook her head. "I didn't have a chance to learn much of anything about Shujin, actually."

"Well, that's a shame," said Kamoshida. "Let's just say I've done a lot for this school's reputation. So what do you say, Princess? Want me to go with you?"

"I'm not a princess," she said, a lot of anger in it.

Kamoshida and Toriumi both looked shocked, but Kotone wasn't messing around. There was something about him that she immediately couldn't stand. She felt ready to physically strike him if he took one step closer.

"I think we'll be alright," said Ms. Toriumi after a moment. "If they're together, Sakamoto won't be here yet either. I'm sure you have other things to do, as well."

"If that's how it is," the coach muttered. "Stay safe, then."

The two began their walk toward the classroom. "So you've lived all over, haven't you?" asked Toriumi. "Are you familiar with Yaso-Todai Bay?"

Kotone shook her head.

"Shujin is a very respected school, but it's a bit out of the way, so a little town called Inaba has sort of sprung up around it," she explained. "But most students, if they have the means, try to find a place in Iwatodai a few minutes away. That's where your dorm is, correct?"

"I think so," said Kotone. "It's a fairly big city, although it's no Tokyo."

Ms. Toriumi nodded. "Well, as long as you stay away from the rough areas, you should be perfectly safe around here. Oh, I forgot to say - welcome to Shujin."

It was definitely an unusual welcome, but Kotone said, "Thank you. I hope this will be a good year."

* * *

"Heighten security all around the castle!"

The knight gave a slight bow. "Yes, King Kamoshida!" It, along with several other soldiers, moved out, but Kamoshida motioned for one to stay.

"Fetch the key to the solitary cell. This calls for some... special intervention."

Shadow Kamoshida took his special shortcuts straight down to the dungeons. It wasn't that he was worried - those two kids couldn't possibly be a threat, after all. But it was crucial that he teach them a lesson.

Besides, he had access to this tool, and he was eager to try it out.

The knight arrived right on time, sprinting all the way like it was no effort. Kamoshida held his hand out, and it gave him the key.

He first opened the viewport into the cell. The black mass inside immediately lurched from the far corner up to the door. As usual, the tangle of thin arms held its blades all over the place. One more hand rose up, holding a hollow blue mask up to the viewport.

"It's time for you to go on a hunt," said Kamoshida. "I know of a couple of young students that are just dying to meet you... Shadow of the Magician."

He opened the door, and the wild mass clawed its way out the door in search of humans to consume.


	2. Shadow

In all her time fighting the Shadows, Mitsuru had never seen something like this.

“Takeba, Mr. Chairman, get out of here!” she said, drawing her rapier. She hadn’t been in a fight in some time, but she was the only one here that could fight at all.

While she and the others were trying to reach Akihiko from the monitoring room, the display had suddenly shut off, and something swelled within its picture. There was now a black arm reaching out of it with a sword in hand, followed by another, and then another.

“What’s happening?” Yukari said.

“I don’t know. You have to go, now!” Mitsuru yelled. “Get Shiomi out of here as well!”

Yukari hesitated only a moment, then ran out the door. Mitsuru didn’t know if she could possibly win this, but it was her duty to try.

She pulled the gun-shaped Evoker from her hip and pointed it at her head. “Come forth, Penthesilea!”

* * *

None of the doors were safe. Kotone could tell that from the pounding noises. Yukari looked like she was starting to panic. “Where is Mitsuru?” Kotone asked, trying to keep her cool.

“She was in the monitoring room, but that’s where—” Yukari stopped as Kotone started running back up the stairs, still holding the fake naginata that she was supposed to protect herself with. “Wait! It’s dangerous in there!”

She didn’t listen, of course. She ran up and found Mitsuru sitting on the floor of the hallway, leaning against the door, covered in blood. “Senpai!” Kotone cried. “What happened to you?”

“There’s something in there,” Mitsuru groaned. “Please, you have to escape.”

Yukari came up shortly after, panting with exertion. “Mitsuru—”

“I told you to run!” Mitsuru yelled defiantly. “This is a matter of life and death.”

Kotone shook her head. “We need to get you some help.”

“I have the means to heal,” said Mitsuru. “It’s my duty to keep you both safe.”

If those wounds really weren’t a concern, then the only thing left to worry about was what caused them. Kotone stepped past Mitsuru and opened the door to the monitoring room. There was nothing there except a broken window.

“Did someone break in and then just leave?” Kotone asked.

“It came from the monitors,” Yukari said. The words didn’t make much sense, but the screens had a weird rippling glow that just looked… off, somehow. Without thinking, Kotone whirled the fake naginata and started smashing the screens, one by one.

“What are you doing?” Mitsuru cried. “This is no time for…”

Though the glass pieces were starting to cut her hands, Kotone kept going. When they were all gone, she turned her attention to the window. Down below, there was a trail of tipped trash bins and broken fences leading away along the green-tinted path.

She didn’t know what was going on, but she had to act before someone else got hurt. Kotone turned and spotted something else in the glass, an object that looked like a gun. It was similar to one she’d seen Yukari holding the other day. Something told her it would come in handy soon.

* * *

“This is all wrong,” Morgana muttered to himself. He was in full black cat form as he raced along the streets, which meant he couldn’t possibly be in the Metaverse. Yet the thing he’d glimpsed earlier was undoubtedly a Shadow.

He had been out here looking for those two idiots he’d met in the castle before, hoping they could help him with his quest, but it seemed like a lot more was going on.

There was a deafening crash right around the corner, followed by an unfamiliar male voice yelling, “Persona!” Morgana was more intrigued than ever, and he sped as fast as his tiny legs would take him. This would have been a great time to be able to turn into a car…

What he found was yet another teenage boy, one with all gray hair, holding up what looked like a large blue playing card. The boy stood there for a second, then looked at the card in confusion. “It’s not working,” he muttered.

“Of course it’s not working,” Morgana said. “You can only summon a Persona in the Metaverse!”

The kid didn’t seem to hear, and Morgana realized that his explanation would only sound like a meow to this stranger. Still, another new Persona user…

There was another crash, and a smashed-up car slid along the street. There was a dark mass of arms and hands, all holding swords. It was followed by one holding a mask. Though it looked unusual, this was undoubtedly a Shadow, and a very powerful one at that.

This was bad. Morgana would have done something if he was in his other form, but looking like a cat, he was practically defenseless. The other kid looked ready to do something, but he was unarmed as well.

The tangled form of the Shadow pulled itself along the street, having no clear beginning or end. If he had the means, Morgana would have tried to knock away and smash that mask first thing, but even if he could get up there…

He watched as the gray-haired boy stood his ground, still holding that card. Was he going to do something?

But one of the black hands came up and slapped the kid across the face, knocking him onto the pavement. He cried out, and Morgana instinctively ran to his side as one of the swords raised, as if to make the finishing blow.

* * *

_Anyone can die at any time. But if I can help it, I won’t let them tonight._

With no instructions on how to use it, Kotone pointed the strange gun device at her head and pulled the trigger.

“Persona.”

_Thou art I… and I am thou!_

Something rose up from deep within her consciousness and exploded into form with an otherworldly howl. Its shape was like a person held together with mechanical joints, and it held a large harp in its hands.

The creature in front of her ceased its assault on the boy and turned its mask around to face her. “Alright then, Orpheus,” she said, knowing its name by pure instinct. “It’s time to—”

There was a splitting pain in her head, and she nearly passed out. When she was able to stand steadily again, the first thing that had risen from her was gone, and was replaced by something else. She hadn’t had a chance to comprehend what Orpheus was, and this thing wasn’t even going to give her that much time.

In an instant, the being charged forth with a cloak of coffins on its back, whirled its sword and severed the arms. A feral cry rushed from the mask, and it fell to the ground before evaporating into the darkness.

Then everything was gone, and Kotone was just standing there, while the boy and a cat watched her from across the square.

It was all too much. Kotone collapsed and passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a bit cheesy at times, maybe a bit clumsy and not exactly accurate to the source. I had some planning going, but decided to just let this fly so I have some shot at ever finishing it. I'm hoping for some unexpected interaction and shifting relationships between characters that wouldn't otherwise meet, as well as some kind of coherent approach to good old-fashioned Shadow bashing. So, uh, let's see what happens!


End file.
